


To Kiss the Distant Moon

by ACosmicFrappe



Category: Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, One Shot, Poor Tomoe, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACosmicFrappe/pseuds/ACosmicFrappe
Summary: Nanami and Mizuki spend a blissful summer evening together at a festival.





	To Kiss the Distant Moon

"Is that a yukata you are fawning over, Nanami?" Mizuki asked, leaning closer to his beloved mistress. He peered over her shoulder with interest, one hand resting on her small shoulder.

The girl in question smiled at the garment folded on her lap, carefully running a hand down the pretty fabric. Goldfish swam in a sea of milky blue and their beady black eyes seemed to twinkle up at her. "Yeah, I rented it! There's a summer festival in town right now so I thought you, me and Tomoe could go together!"

The white snake beamed at her, his cup of sake sloshing slightly when he grabbed her in a side-hug. "Oh, that sounds delightful!"

His breath smelled sweet like the drink he was nursing, and his cheeks were flushed by the warmth of the day-well, that and the alcohol.

"No, it does not," Tomoe growled, glowering at the close proximity of the serpent and Nanami. "Festivals are not only foolish but a magnet for yokai. It would be much better if you stayed here and tended to the shrine."

Nanami spun around, sending Mizuki flying off of her. "But summer festivals only come during…well, summer! Please, Tomoe?" She clasped his clawed hand in her soft, fragile ones. "It'll be fun!"

Tomoe's eyes narrowed, his face flinching only slightly at the hope shining in her smile.

"No," he growled again. ""I will not go." He stood with a huff. She remained on the ground, her lips pressed together, hair falling to cover her eyes. Tomoe left the room, pulling the door closed loudly behind him.

Mizuki felt his chest tighten most uncomfortably at the sight of tears forming in Nanami's eyes. Wanting nothing more than to see her smile again, he gently grasped her chin.

"I will go with you, Nanami," he promised, kissing the tip of her nose, smiling when she did not protest or pull away. "It will be just the two of us!" That thought pleased him immensely.

Onikiri patted Nanami's cheek and Kotetsu rubbed the top of her head.

"Do not despair, my lady!" They chorused.

That made her smile. Wiping at her eyes, Nanami whispered, "thanks, you guys." Looking back at her snake, she patted his arm fondly. "I guess it's a date."

* * *

Despite being dressed in his finest clothes, Mizuki still had a nagging anxiety in his heart. What if he didn't look good enough? Mizuki was no idiot; he knew full well he wasn't as handsome as Tomoe.

_How can I ever dream of rivaling him in_ _**her** _ _eyes?_

Speaking of that stupid fox, where the hell was he?

Shaking his head, Mizuki entered Nanami's chambers to find her already dressed, a bit of make-up on her face, her hair combed silky smooth. He inhaled deeply as he sat down beside her, taking the brush from her fingers. It always smelled so good in her room, like incense and purity.

"I used to do this for my lady before you," Mizuki murmured, twisting her hair prettily. He nestled the wild flowers he had plucked from the garden into the knot, furthering her innocent beauty.

_She looks lovely...I will have to keep a very close eye on her._

"Thank you, Mizuki," She sighed, turning around and kissing him lightly on the cheek. His eyes widened, his face catching fire and burning scarlet.

He helped her to her feet, handing her the small drawstring bag she would carry. His hand shook only a little when she touched his fingers.

* * *

They met Tomoe at the door. He was dressed well, his chin tipped proudly upwards. His jaw feathered slightly at the sight of his mistress clothed in such pretty fabrics.

"If that snake is your only protection," he smirked, "I suppose I must come to make sure you are safe."

Mizuki clenched his fist, though his hand loosened when Nanami took it in her own.

"Mizuki will do just fine, Tomoe," Nanami scolded, pulling the suddenly giddy snake familiar along behind her. "If you're going to be like that, you can stay here."

Perhaps it was not the most mature thing to do, but Mizuki could not suppress the urge to stick his tongue out at the gaping fox.

* * *

Nanami insisted on rainbow candy floss and Mizuki had to have some onigiri. They snacked on mochi and afterwards shared a towering ice cream cone, Nanami licking at the strawberry while her familiar ate the chocolate in one bite. They even got a bento box for Tomoe.

"I know he doesn't really eat," Nanami shrugged, carefully tying the plastic bag shut, "But it's only right we bring him back something, since he didn't get to come along."

After that she went to the restroom. Her snake went up to one of the stalls that sold hairsticks, carefully looking the selection over. She wore nothing in her hair but flowers, a stark reminder that though she was a god, she was not wealthy.

He picked out a simple bamboo hairstick, confident that she would be pleased with him.

When she returned Mizuki presented the gift to the woman, joy bubbling up in his throat at the sound of her happy giggles. She even let him put it in her hair! They then took each other's hands, truly at peace despite being in the middle of such hustle and bustle.

Maybe it was gratitude that was the cause, or maybe the small sip of sake she had sampled-she had assured him it was nothing compared to his own-was to blame, but suddenly a breathless Nanami wrapped her arms around Mizuki's neck and kissed him so deeply his toes went numb. When they parted (both gasping for air) a thin string of saliva connected them.

"Nanami..." Mizuki breathed her name like a prayer. He picked her up bridal style, suddenly wanting-no, _needing_ -her to be close to him.

The god was looking up, her hand reaching towards the sky. "Are those stars…falling?"

"No!" He laughed, lifting her up so she could touch the little balls of light flying around them. "It is the fireflies! Sweet Nanami, they have come to see you!"

* * *

Tomoe went to check on his lady and mistress some time after she had returned cloaked in another's scent. It sickened him.

Gently sliding open her door, a small growl escaped his throat at the sight of _him_ curled protectively around her. Two pale green eyes glowed brightly in the darkness, watching, guarding.

The fox looked down at the still fully clothed Nanami, the smell of food and sweat clinging to her and make-up smeared across her smiling face. She was sleeping so soundly in that serpent's arms.

"Be careful," Tomoe whispered, his nails piercing the skin of his palms. He slipped out quietly, knowing for certain that he would be unable to sleep tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish more people liked this rare pair. It's quite cute!


End file.
